Mulan, NejiTen style!
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: The story of Mulan, with a ninja twist!


It was a quiet night for the gates of Fire Country and the guard on duty was Mizuki

It was a quiet night for the gates of Fire Country and the guard on duty was Mizuki. He was making his rounds around the perimeter when he heard a clanging noise coming from the side of the gate. He went to where he heard the sound when he was ambushed by Orochimaru-yu and his army, the Sound Village-uns. He immediately sounded the alarm and looked Orochimaru-yu in the eye as he said, "Now all of Fire Country knows you're here." Orochimaru-yu smirked and answered with a snake-like smile, "Perfect."

The next day, there was a meeting with the Emperor Sandaime Hokage and his generals. One of the generals suggested to rally the finest shinobi in the armies. The Emperor Sandaime Hokage shook his head in disapproval. He made a choice, a choice that would change the course of shinobi warfare. He asked that one man from every family must be drafted into the army. He turned to his right-hand man Ebisu for his opinion. Ebisu agreed it was a great idea and told the Emperor Sandaime Hokage that he will write the draft scrolls immediately addressed to each family and he will deliver the scrolls the next morning to the households. Another general spoke up and asked, "Must a man from every family serve?" The Emperor Sandaime Hokage then said, " Yes, every man makes a difference in the outcome of battle. In times like these, one grain of rice can tip the scale between victory and defeat."

In another part of the Fire Country, in the Village Hidden the Leaves, Maito Tenten was writing down some last minute notes on her arm for the big day she was planning for. All of a sudden she realized that she was going to be late and she hadn't even done her chores yet. She quickly got dressed and called her dog Pakkun and tied a stick with seeds to the dog and on his collar, she put another stick, but this one was attached to a bone. Pakkun immediately took off scattering seeds all over the Maito house. Her father, Maito Gai was praying for luck for his daughter. His daughter, Tenten, would be going to the local matchmaker, Haku, to find herself a perfect husband for her. Tenten raced on her dog-horse Akamaru to where she would meet her mother, Maito Shizune and her grandmother, Maito Tsunade. Tenten was so excited because her friend Hyuuga Hinata went to the matchmaker Haku last year and found that Hinata was the perfect bride for the son of the very powerful warrior father, Namikaze Minato, and healer of the village mother, Uzumaki Kushina not to mention the grandson of the legendary Kyoka. He was the envy of every man in the village and his name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. When they went to meet each other in the proper form with their parents behind them as chaperones. The moment they met, they fell head over heels over each other and it was love at first sight. The ironic thing was earlier that morning, Hinata never believed she would ever be arranged to marry someone she was destined for and that would be her true love and she would be their true love. To this day, Hinata and Naruto are the happiest that they have ever been because they are with each other. So now it was Tenten's turn. She arrived late at the place where she was supposed to meet her mother earlier with grains weeds, dust ,and dirt in her hair. After trying to explain to Maito Shizune why she was late, she was stripped of her dirty clothes and pushed into a tub of bathwater. The first thing Tenten noticed was the water was freezing cold. She shivered. Her mother, Shizune, pointed out to her that had she come on time, the water would be warmer. As she was scrubbed left and right from her head to her toes, her mother noticed the writing on her arm and asked what it was. Tenten replied sheepishly, " Umm……..notes in case I forget something." Her grandmother Maito Tsunade handed a little cage with a 'lucky' cricket inside it. Before Tenten arrived, Tsunade was using it to see if the cricket she had was really lucky. As a result, there was a big traffic jam with carts all over the place and Tsunade proved the cricket that she had was definitely a lucky one. Tsunade decided to name the cricket, she had proved to be lucky, Shino. When Tenten's grandmother noticed the written notes on her arm, she gave Shino to Shizune in his little cage to hold. According to Tsunade, Tenten would need more luck than just Shino the cricket. Then Tsunade began singing.

This is what you give me to work with

Well honey, I've seen worse

We're gonna turn this sows ear

Into a silk purse

When we're through

Washed and dried

Primped and polished

Till you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all


End file.
